


The Beautiful Girl in the Bookstore

by BjMindyShipper



Category: The Office (US) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BjMindyShipper/pseuds/BjMindyShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story so bare with me if it's terrible. Based off the story "The Beautiful Girl in the Bookstore" in B.J. Novak's book One More Thing. In his book, the story is basically about a couple who go to the bookstore when they get bored. She loves going there and he loves her so if she wants to be there so does he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Girl in the Bookstore

Based off the chapter in BJ’s book called “The Beautiful Girl in the Bookstore” it’s really a great read and I strongly recommend you get it.

“She loved him, but she never quite got over the suspicion that she was just his favorite thing in the bookstore,”

Today was a semi odd day in that neither of them had work to do. Well nothing they had to do, after all working in Hollywood, there was always something they could be doing. They had both woken up relatively early, enough to see the sun rise on BJ’s panoramic deck, the same deck they would see it set on so long as they weren’t bothered on this Saturday. 

“Bookstore?” Mindy asked simply.

“I’ll grab my keys.” He responded with a mirrored simplicity.

It probably shouldn’t have come to a surprise that they would spend possibly the only free day they had in the upcoming months at the bookstore, after all his dad was a writer, and her whole childhood was centered around books. By other’s standards they were probably classified as “nerds”. A Hollywood couple spending a day at the bookstore instead of going to someone’s extravagant party, or an awards show. 

The bookstore was a win win for them both. BJ liked coffee, the bookstore had coffee. Mindy liked to read, the bookstore had a plethora of material for her to pick through. They found themselves sitting in the back corner of Barnes and Noble on giant bean bags, Mindy in sweats and his Harvard jacket, BJ in similar sweats and a Lahiri Fertility clinic t shirt (hey if she happens to bring a prop home, he just might wear it). 

After settling on a book Mindy would sometimes catch BJ sneaking looks at her from behind his laptop. “What?” she asked.

“You look cute in my jacket, and reading glasses.” He smiled

“Well you look cute in my Lahiri Fertility clinic shirt, and Ike said you wouldn’t wear it if we ordered you one.” Mindy smiled back. 

“You know Mindy Lahiri’s my celebrity crush so I kind of have to.” 

After an hour of Mindy reading, and BJ typing she looked up at him, “Is it weird that we spend basically all of are free days here?” She asked

“Maybe, did you hang out at book stores when you were a kid?” He asked knowing the answer.

“Barnes and Noble every Saturday. Not everyone was born Harvard smart.” She playfully sticks her tongue out at him.

“Don’t pull that card you went to Dartmouth…” she always loved to bring up how ‘smart’ he is disregarding the fact that she also went to one of the top schools in the country.

“I don’t know if it’s the fact that everything is so relaxed here, a total juxtaposition to LA life, or just the endless amount of things to learn, but I love it here. You know instead of alphabetizing the books they should really color coordinate.” 

She stands up.

“Where are you going Min? he asks.

She walks over to the nearest bookshelf and color coordinates a good 20 books, and the sits back down. 

“The workers here must really hate you.” He can't help but smile  
“Job security.” She answers returning to the book.

The morning approached noon and they decided to get some lunch. They decided on Jitalda one of their go to restaurants. The owner, Jazz, loved Mindy and BJ. Years ago when they weren’t together she would always pester them to get together promising to hold the wedding at Jitalda free of charge. After a quick conversation with Jazz they were seated in their normal booth in the secluded back corner.

“So how’s the book coming? Anything new for me to read.” She asked hopefully. BJ was her favorite writer which is saying a lot. When he brought up the idea of possibly writing a book she became ecstatic. 

“Yeah I wrote something at the bookstore. I’m not sure how good it is but…”, he pull out his laptop opening the word document for her.

“She loved him, but she never quite got over the suspicion that she was just his favorite thing in the bookstore.”

She quickly read over the text with a large smile. 

“So I’m your favorite thing in the bookstore?” She asks, “Even more than Starbucks?”

“100%” he gives her hand a squeeze.

“You’re my favorite thing in the bookstore too.”


End file.
